


KonMari in 221b

by lolllie



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (TV)
Genre: 221b, Domestic, Ficlet, Gen, KonMari, Marie Kondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolllie/pseuds/lolllie
Summary: Sherlock has been on Twitter again: a 221b





	KonMari in 221b

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AVeryPlumPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryPlumPlum/gifts), [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).



“John.”

John, coming into the room with two mugs of freshly prepared tea, set Sherlock’s on the coffee table beside his laptop. “Mmm? What is it? Case?”

“No, no case on, no nibbles on the site, nothing at all. Apparently everyone in London and, as far as I can tell, the rest of the Western hemisphere at a bare minimum, is obsessed with a small Asian woman and her scheme for home organisation.” 

John huffed a bit of a laugh, then walked around the coffee table to perch on the edge of the sofa beside Sherlock, angling himself towards the screen. Sherlock had his Twitter open, and in searching Trending Topics had come across Marie Kondo. “You know, I keep thinking I’ve seen everything, but the Internet manages to put the lie to that on a daily basis. Have you seen the vitriol? Poor woman thinks she’s doing a bit of a public service and suddenly…”

“Yes, yes, people are idiots.” Sherlock’s hand flaps as if swatting away the obvious. 

“What’s your interest in Marie Kondo, then, Sherlock?” John smirked. “Has she received death threats? Has there been a murder? Why take an interest?”

“It’s my sock index, John. It’s out of control. Will you help? I need to decide which socks spark joy. Just keep your hands off the Bombas.”


End file.
